


Feathers and Tails

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, crime-ish story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: The world is divided into angels and demons. The angels of Kembleford are under attack and must rely on their demon friends to keep them safe. Inspector Sullivan has to suffer the company of Sid Carter until the culprit for the attacks can be found. The more time they spend together the more Sid and Sullivan find themselves enjoying each other's company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with this but it's the best I could do given that I'm juggling uni assignments at the moment. 
> 
> In this Protective Union means the joining of an angel and a demon romantically or platonically for the rest of their lives. It is considered similar to marriage however it has one loophole: It is legal for an angel and a demon of the same gender to enter into the union and be romantically involved with each other. 
> 
> I had to make someway for Sid and Sullivan to be happy together and since it's my AU I decided to put a way for them to essentially be married to each other.

Sid woke up first. He was laying on his back for a change and there was a warm weight along his left side. He opened his eyes to find Sullivan tucked against him with his head resting on Sid's chest and those soft, speckled, pale brown wings of his tucked in. Sid reached over and ran a finger along the wing bone of one and Sullivan grumbled in the back of his throat and he opened his eyes. 

Sullivan jerked back and flung himself out of bed. His wings wrapped around himself but not before Sid got a pleasing look at the naked chest beneath. Sid pushed himself up on one arm and held out the other hand to Sullivan. His wiry tail flicked on the sheets and it took Sid conscious effort to stop it. The movement drew Sullivan’s gaze and he gulped as he backed away. 

“I’m sorry I woke you. Come back to bed,” Sid said. 

“Why are you in my bed?” Sullivan flicked his eyes between Sid’s face and his tail. 

“You asked me not to leave you. We were talking and you fell asleep.” Sid shrugged and lowered his arm. 

“That was downstairs, why are you in my bed?” 

“What was I supposed to do leave you to get cramp asleep in the armchair? You’re not that heavy so I carried you up.” 

“You’re still not explaining why you’re in my bed. Give me an answer or I’ll arrest you.” Sullivan pointed at Sid to try and further his point. 

“You were clinging to me and doing that frightened shaking thing you angels with your wings when you’re scared. I couldn’t just leave you!” Sid swung himself out of bed and Sullivan’s wings quivered. “Shh, I won’t hurt you.” 

“Go put the kettle on while I get changed,” Sullivan said. 

Sid nodded and tried to ignore the way Sullivan wrapped his wings around himself when he went past. Silly Angel, Sid rolled his eyes. He shouldn’t be surprised that Sullivan was so jumpy there had been demon attacks on angels for days and every angel who could manage it was staying with a trusted demon to keep them safe. Sullivan had trusted him last night but finding him in his bed was clearly a step too far. 

He walked through the living room and passed the sofa which had been made up for him to sleep on last night as he went into the kitchen. The police cottage was a comfortable little place and Sid was determined to enjoy the luxury of space during his stay. With the kettle on, he leaned back against the sink and closed his eyes. He could feel the echo of those feathers through his fingers and his tail wrapped itself around his leg as he imagined burying his fingers in them again. His own wings were leathery and rough in comparison. It had been so long since he’d taken an angel as a lover and he couldn’t help but crave the sweetness of them. 

Sullivan came down at the sound of the phone and Sid didn't miss the way Sullivan’s eyes kept flicking towards him and how he bit at the inside of his cheek. 

“Father Brown wants to talk to you.” Sullivan’s expression turned sour as he held out the phone for him. 

Sid smiled at the expression. It never failed to amuse him how the two angels couldn’t get along. Taking a risk, he settled a hand on Sullivan’s waist as he took the phone. 

“Go make the tea. I don’t know where your things are.” 

Sullivan glared at the order but it softened as he realised Sid was right. He didn’t seem to notice that he was leaning into Sid’s touch like he had last night but Sid did. Sid turned his smirk to the window inside of enjoying the view of Sullivan walking away with sleep dishevelled wings. 

“Father! How can I help you?” Sid asked. 

“Ah, Sid. I’m glad to hear you two haven’t killed each other. How many times has he threatened to arrest you?” Father Brown’s smile could be heard in his voice. 

“Once this morning and three times last night. I think I might be growing on him.” 

There was a snort from the kitchen and Sid looked over his shoulder to see Sullivan shaking his head. He came over and handed Sid his cup of tea then disappeared upstairs with his own. 

“Do you think you could keep him safe for another night?” Father Brown asked. 

“You still haven’t worked out who it is?” Sid asked. 

“No. I might have a link. They’re going after angels who are working above ‘their station’ or are encouraging others to do so. Inspector Sullivan is looking to be their next victim.”

“So, what do we do? He’s not going to like this.” 

“He’d like being left for dead in a ditch with his wings hacked off even less. I’m sorry to have to suggest this, Sid, but I think we should consider a protective union for him,” Father Brown said. 

“Are you suggesting that I essentially marry him in order to keep him safe?” Sid hissed. “Has Mrs McCarthy finally driven you mad?” 

“I’ve noticed how you two look at each other when you don’t think the other one isn’t looking. Are you going to pretend you’re not enjoying yourself?” Father Brown asked. 

“That’s not the point!” 

“Just think about it. Now, I’ve spoken to Sergeant Goodfellow who has promised that Sullivan will be protected while he’s at work. We just need you to keep him safe when he’s at home. Try not to let him go out of your sight for too long. Will that be a problem?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Sid sipped his tea. “Right got to go.” 

“Goodbye, Sid, good luck.” 

Sid only grunted as he set the phone down and went upstairs to find Sullivan. A low whistle escape him as he stepped into the doorway and saw Sullivan standing in front of a mirror grooming his wings. Sunlight filtered through curtains to cast a golden strip over the feathers. Sullivan spun around at the sound and tried to glare at him despite the blush on his cheeks. 

“Why are you up here?” Sullivan asked. “Don’t I even get my bedroom to myself with Father Brown’s new scheme?”

“We just want to keep you safe.” Sid took a step into the room and picked up the jar of cream that Sullivan was coating his wings with. “Do you have to put this on every morning?”

“Yes.” Sullivan snatched the jar off him and retched around to try and put some on a rather badly groomed area. He cried out when as he tried to straighten out a bent feather he managed to pull it out. He flicked the feather across the room and pressed his palms to his face. Sid winced as a trickle of blood stained the feathers beneath. 

“Let me help.” Sid took a step closer only for Sullivan to flinch back from him. 

“Do you have any idea how sensitive angel wings are? I’m not letting you anywhere near me.”

“I’ve only had two angel lovers but they both liked it when I touched them.” Sid shrugged. 

“For a reason!” 

“Oh. Oh! Wait really?” Sid’s eyes went wide and Sullivan just nodded. “Is it true that certain touches to your wings will provoke an emotional response?” 

“Don’t yours?” Sullivan turned around to look at him. 

“Mine are there for protection not pleasure. They can stop bullets but they can’t provoke a response in my body.” 

“What do they feel like?” Sullivan stared at the large, jagged, black mass of them his hand twitching. 

Sid extended at wing towards him and Sullivan ran a finger over the them. He glanced up at Sid’s face and whipped his hand back. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s ok. I hardly felt it. Just don’t touch my tail unless you want to be pinned to the nearest flat surface.” Sid winked and walked away as Sullivan choked. 

Sid left him alone to get ready for work as he changed into his uniform in the living room. Sullivan looked immaculate when he came back downstairs. 

“You don’t need to stay over tonight. I’m sure we’ll have caught the murderer before then,” Sullivan said. 

“And if you haven’t?” 

“I…Well…” 

“I’ll see you this evening, Inspector.” Sid smiled and walked out the front door. 

Goodfellow was waiting outside to take Sullivan to work and their wings flared in acknowledgement of the other demon. Sullivan followed and glared at them both.  


“This is unnecessary.” Sullivan’s wings were folded to disguise their quivering giving away the fear he was keeping out his voice and face. 

For the first-time Sid understood how Sullivan had made it as one of the few angels to fight on the frontlines during WW2. While WW1 was the first-time angels had been allowed on the front lines in war it was also considered to a massacre of them, because no more than a hundred had ever made it back. By the time WW2 had come around angels were back behind the lines in clerical or cadet training roles. Only the air force had accepted angels as pilots and Sullivan had dedicated himself to being one of them. 

Sid shook his head with a twitch of his lips as he climbed into the Rolls and watched in his mirror as Sullivan got into the passenger seat of the police car. He’d be fine at the station. There was no way any of the officers were going to let someone near enough to hurt him. Sid didn’t think he’d ever been relieved that all the police officers in Kembleford, excluding Sullivan, were demons before. 

*

Sid poured himself the last cup of tea in the pot and put a splash more milk in. They’d been sitting around Father Brown’s kitchen table for the last hour trying to identify suspects. 

“Did Sullivan mention anyone they thought it could be?” Lady Felicia asked. 

“Why would he know?” Sid tried to smile but it fell as flat as his joke. 

“Are sure it’s not one of that new family that just moved in?” Sid asked. 

“But their angels!” Mrs McCarthy’s brown leathery wings flapped in her shock. 

Sid shrugged and sipped at his tea. Father Brown took off his glasses and the three demons turned to look at him. 

“I don’t think we can rule them out but I also don’t think they’re the only people we should consider. We need to find a motive,” Father Brown said. 

“Well they’re all angels who have got jobs that are considered too dangerous for them,” Sid said. 

“Not necessarily. The first one in Hambleston was a judge,” Father Brown said.

“That’s a very acceptable job for an angel,” Mrs McCarthy said. 

“I’ll go visit the family and see if they can tell me anything. In the meantime, Sid, keep your eyes open and don’t let Inspector Sullivan out of your sight for anything other than his work.” Father Brown rubbed his forehead and put his glasses back on. 

Sid nodded and glanced at the clock. Goodfellow would be dropping Sullivan around any minute. They didn’t have to wait long for the police car to pull up onto the gravel drive and for Sullivan and Goodfellow to come in. 

“Sit down, and I’ll put on another pot of tea,” Mrs McCarthy got up. 

“No, there’s no need. I won’t be staying long.” Sullivan took off his hat and inclined his head towards her. 

“I’d love a cup of tea, if that’s alright. It’s been a bit of a long day,” Goodfellow said and pulled out a chair. 

Sullivan gave Goodfellow a look but was stared down by Mrs McCarthy’s more affective one. Sid pulled out the chair beside him for Sullivan who sunk into it. 

“Are you any closer to solving the case?” Father Brown asked. 

“We’ve been following up leads all day, but there’s nothing I’m willing to share with you.” Sullivan set his hat on the table and his wings flared. 

“All dead ends. The boys are getting worried,” Goodfellow said. “I hope you’ve had more success that we’ve had.”

“Inspector, there was one thing I wanted to ask you about. About Mr Campbell, the Hambleston judge,” Father Brown said. 

“What is it?” Sullivan’s wings drooped and he shot Sid a begging glance. 

“Did you find out why he moved here from Cheltenham?” 

“His wife was concerned for his safety. His demon half-brother was threatening him. Before you say anything we’ve already looked into it and his brother died three weeks ago.” Sullivan stared over Father Brown’s head as he spoke and his wings drew in around himself. 

“I think we should tell all the high-profile angels in the area to have a trusted demon to stay with them for protection. We can predict the next attack but by protecting you we might push them to attack someone else instead,” Father Brown said. 

Mrs McCarthy filled the teapot up and sat back down. Sid reached around and pulled out two cups and saucers from the cupboard behind him. 

“Will you have Mrs McCarthy stay with you then?” Sullivan asked. 

“I won’t need to. I have god on my side.” Father Brown gave Sullivan a reassuring smile only to be met with a glare. 

“No. If I have to open my house to Sid Carter, of all people, then you can suffer the indignity of a protector too!” Sullivan clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward. “I don’t care who you get to protect you but if I have to go through it so should you.” 

“I agree with the inspector. You shouldn’t be here all on your own,” Lady Felicia said. “You can stay with me and Monty if you want.”

“The Father will be just fine with me looking out for him here, thank you very much,” Mrs McCarthy huffed. 

“I really don’t think this is necessary…” Father Brown said.

“Then you can plan my funeral now. You can’t have it both ways,” Sullivan snapped. 

The angels’ wings flared at each other until Father Brown exhaled and settled his back into their usual position. Sullivan’s were slower to return to normal. Sid hid his grin behind his hand. He was impressed that Sullivan had managed to persuade Father Brown when they’d all failed. 

“I suppose that’s fair,” Father Brown said. 

*

Usually Sid would have insisted on driving but when Sullivan snagged the keys out of his hand as they left he decided not to argue. Sullivan was having enough of his life infringed on that Sid insisting on driving might end up with him having handcuffs around his wrists and being in the back of the police car instead of the front. Either way, Sullivan would be driving. 

“Thanks for putting your foot down. Maybe hearing it from another angel was what Father Brown needed, because he wasn’t listening to any of us,” Sid said as he climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. 

“Wasn’t my whole house arrest his idea?” Sullivan pulled the car out of the drive and onto the road. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think he sees it as the same.” 

“How can it not be the same?” Sullivan asked. 

“Don’t ask me how his head works. He seems to enjoy putting himself in danger.” 

“So, I’ve been told. I’ve never had to rescue him.” Sullivan’s jaw clenched. 

Sid watched him out the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure why Sullivan sounded bitter about it, unless it was because he felt he fell into the rescued category not the rescuer. From what little he knew about Sullivan he guested that would really grate on his nerves. 

“You’ve been here for six months now and I know almost nothing about you. Even Mrs McCarthy hasn’t been able to find any gossip and she’s an expert at digging it up,” Sid said. 

“I prefer it that way.” They turned into the drive of the police cottage. 

“Awh, come on! One little thing about yourself?” Sid whined as they went into the house. 

“You first.” Sullivan removed his shoes and glared at Sid until he did the same. 

“Alright. I was evacuated to Kembleford during the war. My dad died in battle and my mum died from working in a munitions factory. My granny offered to look after me but Lady Felicia’s family had taken me in and they were happy for me to continue staying with them.” 

Sid followed Sullivan into the kitchen and watched as he put the kettle on and washed out that morning’s teacups. 

“I’m in Kembleford because it was one of the few places they would allow an angel police inspector to work. The cities are considered too dangerous for an angel to work in the police force. Most police stations in towns would only accept me if I was willing to spend all my time doing paperwork and the majority of village police stations wanted ‘real DI’s’. Being an angel means I can’t be a real police officer apparently.” The cups clattered down on the draining board and Sullivan stared out the window with tense shoulders. 

“Are you family proud to have one of the few angel police officers in their family?” Sid asked. 

“We agreed I’d tell you one thing about myself. Nothing more.” 

The kettle boiled and Sullivan poured the tea. Then he fled to the study with his cup of tea leaving Sid to track down the sugar. Sid shrugged and rifled through the cupboards until he found some, then retired to the living room to read the book he’d started the day before. 

*

Sid was woken by footsteps on the stairs in the middle of the night. He squinted at the clock but it was too dark to see the time. He rubbed at a crick in his neck and sat up. The noise was probably just Sullivan getting water but he should go and check. As he swung his legs off the sofa a shape appeared in the doorway and with a click the main light was on. 

“Sid?” 

The quiver in Sullivan’s voice had Sid wide awake in an instant. He threw the blankets off him and stood up. 

“What’s happened?” Sid asked.

“Nothing. Well, maybe nothing. I probably just freaked myself out with a nightmare.” Sullivan looked away from him. 

“How about a cup a tea while you tell me what this maybe nothing is?” Sid gestured towards the kitchen. 

Sullivan glanced back upstairs and then nodded. Sid wasn’t sure what to make of it when after putting the kettle on Sullivan sat on the floor with his back to the kitchen cupboards. His eyes kept straying to the living room and his wings quivered. The feathers were very ruffled and having seen them in better shape that morning Sid could only assume that Sullivan had been tossing and turning. 

Sid sat down beside Sullivan on the chilly tiled floor and enjoyed the brush of long, soft feather against his bare arm. His hands itched to run through them and he hooked them over his knees instead. The movement caused Sullivan to look down at the contact and then away. 

“Am I too close?” Sid asked. 

“Not exactly.” 

“Talk to me. What upset you?”

“I’m not upset! Just panicked.” 

“What happened?” 

Sullivan shook his head as the kettle whistled above them. Sid huffed and pulled himself up to fill the teapot he’d found earlier while searching for the sugar. 

“How am I supposed to help if I don’t know what the problem is?” Sid grabbed some cups and saucers and set them beside the teapot. “Will you tell me when you’re feeling calmer?” 

“Yes.” Sullivan’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Will you do something for me?”

“You mean other than make you tea and check for monsters under the bed?” Sid joked. 

“Yeah. Will you…touch my wings?” 

Sid nearly dropped the milk he’d just got out and stared down at Sullivan who was staring at the living room. 

“As tempting an offer as that is, Inspector, I’m not sure I understand how that will help.” Sid tried to keep his voice as level as possible. 

The twitch at the side of Sullivan’s mouth told him he’d failed to sound unaffected. Sid poured the milk into the teacups and put it back before he sat back down. 

“If you know what you’re doing then touching an angel’s wings can be very arousing for them. If you’re already in that state will heighten pleasure, but there are other ways to produce a response. The correct touch had calm an angel and if you do it for an extended time they can even become pliant to your hands,” Sullivan said. 

“I will assume this is a onetime thing?” Sid asked. 

“You ever do this again or tell anyone it happened I will arrest you.”

“What do I do?” Sid asked. 

“Run your hand over the wing bone in a slow, steady motion. Make sure you don’t touch the tips of my wings while you’re doing it.” 

Sid reached over and pressed a firm palm along the bone of the wing closest to him. At first Sullivan tensed but with each stroke the tension eased from him until he leaned to Sid’s hand. A long exhale left Sullivan and he slumped against Sid’s shoulder. Sid ran his hand over the feathers one more time to just enjoy the satin feel and then wrapped his arm around Sullivan’s shoulders. 

“What happened?” Sid said against the top of Sullivan’s head. 

“I woke from a nightmare and window was open. I’m sure it was closed when I went to bed,” Sullivan said. 

“You pour the tea, while I check for monsters.” Sid scrambled to his feet and crossed the room. 

He glanced back to at Sullivan in time to see him blink sharpness back into his eyes. Sid grabbed a kitchen knife from the block beside the stove and left the room.

“Sid?” Sullivan called from the doorway and pointed to a draw in the sideboard. “If you want it.” 

The draw contained a gun which he handed to Sullivan. 

“If someone is in the house and slips past me I don’t want you to be undefended.” 

Sullivan took the gun and set it down on the counter beside him with a nod. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Sid said.

Sid searched the house and paused in the bedroom to examine the still open window. When he returned to the downstairs he called out to Sullivan so he wasn’t shot by mistake.  
“It was nothing, wasn’t it.” Sullivan had regained the control in his voice and the confidence of power in his posture. “I shouldn’t have bothered you. I must not have closed the window properly and the wind pushed it open.” 

“No, you were right to get me. The window’s been forced,” Sid said. 

Sullivan spun around and the cup rattled in the saucer. Sid walked forward and steadied the shaking hand. 

“You’re sure?” Sullivan asked. 

“It must have been the noise that woke you, because a lock like that doesn’t break quietly. I’m guessing they didn’t stay long after you woke. There’s not enough disturbance in the room to indicate they came in. You won’t be able to lock that window though so they’ve got a way in,” Sid said. 

“I’ll call a locksmith in the morning, and see if they can fit it in.” Sullivan set his half-finished tea on the side and pulled out a torch from his coat that he’d hung in the hallway. “Let’s see if they left anything.” 

They put on shoes and surveyed the damage from the front of the house. The gravel showed marks of a hastily removed ladder and some of the ivy had been pulled away from the wall. 

“Looks like a two man job,” Sid said. 

“They must have had a van waiting to take the ladder away so perhaps three,” Sullivan said. 

“Unless they ditched the ladder or one of them was also the driver.” Sid pinched the torch out of Sullivan’s hand and peered into any foliage that looked thick enough to hid a ladder. 

“Anything?” Sullivan asked. 

Sid jerked his head up at moment out the corner of his eye from an alley along the side of the house. When he shined the torch down it all he could see was an unlocked gate and a dripping pipe. 

“Does that lead around to the back?” Sid asked. 

“Yes, why?” 

“Do you normally leave it open?”

“No. The key’s in the house.” Sullivan walked to Sid’s side. “Where’s the padlock gone?” 

“There.” Sid pointed with the light of his torch to the broken padlock discarded on the gravel. 

“Then that’s where they went.” Sullivan took a step towards them and Sid stuck out his arm to catch him around the waist. “What? They’re cornered.” 

“They’ve either used the ladder to escape, are lying in wait for you to check it out or it’s a distraction so that they can slip in through the front door. I’m not risking any of that. Go inside and call the police station.”

“Sid Carter-”

“We need more manpower. I’ll wait out here and make sure they don’t sneak in.”

“If I’m going in so are you. If they did this to separate us so I’m easier to get then they’ll have picked the back door while we’re out here.” 

“Point. Not sure picking locks if their style. Admittedly that could be to throw us off. Alright where’s your phone?”

Sid stayed close to Sullivan as he called the police station and ordered a search of the area around his house. There were officers there within ten minutes and after an hour the police officers gave the all clear. 

“Someone should at least stay to keep watch. What if they come back once you’ve gone? Are you even taking this seriously?” Sid paused his pacing, his wings flaring, to glare at the Sergeant Allbright. 

“Isn’t that your job?” Allbright’s wings mimicked Sid’s.

“Leave it, Carter. Allbright, I want a full report on my desk in the morning. You can go.” Sullivan rubbed at his forehead and drew his wings in around himself. 

Sid watched the police officers clear out and then sat down beside Sullivan. When Sullivan didn’t react, he wrapped one of his leathery wings around the angel. Sullivan flinched and looked up. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m on your bed, aren’t I?” Sullivan glanced down on the scattered blankets on the sofa and stood up. “You should get some sleep. I’m sure you’ll be busy tomorrow helping Father Brown.”

“Are you alright?” Sid asked. 

“Fine. Fine. I’m fine.” 

“But you don’t want to be on your own.” 

“No. I guess that means my father’s right: I am too weak for this job.” Sullivan’s wings quivered and Sid was struck with just how expressive angel’s wings were compared to a demon’s. 

“Can I help? What do you need?” Sid asked.

“No, I’m fine. Oh, for god’s sake! You’ve already seen me weak and pathetic on my kitchen floor, what pride do I have left to lose? I don’t want to be alone. Come to bed with me?”  
There was a joke on the tip of Sid’s tongue but he swallowed it back and nodded. “Of course.” 

Sullivan didn’t look at him as he went downstairs and with a shrug Sid followed. He watched Sullivan hover in the doorway the tension still clear in his shoulders. Sid reached up and ran a thumb along Sullivan’s wing bone hoping he was about to get arrested for the assumption. 

“I’ll deal with the window so that no one can come in while we’re asleep. You just try and relax,” Sid said. 

Sullivan pulled away from Sid’s touch and sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. Sid closed the door behind them and went to the window to wedge it shut. It would hold until the glass was hit hard enough to wake them. It would have to do. 

After one last check of the room Sid got into bed and ignored Sullivan’s body beside him. He closed his eyes and only after he’d eased his breathing to give the impression of sleep did Sullivan switch off the light and settle down beside him. 

“Thank you.” Sullivan’s whisper was loud in the quiet and Sid opened one eye. 

“Your mattress is a lot comfier than that lumpy old sofa, did you think I’d put up a fight?” Sid asked. 

He couldn’t see Sullivan in the darkness but he could feel the indent of his body in the bed to guess where to address. 

“Still, I can’t imagine this is how you’d want to spend your night,” Sullivan said. 

“I’m in bed with a very pretty angel. I’m really not complaining.” 

Sid laughed at the feel of a half-hearted punch on his arm and pulled his wing over Sullivan to trap him to the bed. There was a startled cry and then a laugh. 

“Your wings are so strange,” Sullivan said. 

“So are yours. Go to sleep.” Sid smiled into the darkness. 

*

Sid woke first again and looked down at where Sullivan’s head was resting on his shoulder and one wing was spread across Sid’s chest. Sid’s own wings were wrapped around them both. He’d have to move them before Sullivan woke and yelled at him for it. Sid went to move them but indulged the protective impulse for a moment longer. 

The bed shifted as Sullivan woke with a grunt and pressed closer. He opened his eyes a moment later and jerked backwards, causing him to collide with Sid’s wings. Sid winced as his wings absorbed the impact, and a winded Sullivan slumped back against his chest. 

“Ouch,” Sullivan said. 

“Same to you. You alright?” Sid settled a hand on Sullivan’s back and sat up pulling him up with him.

“Fine. Put the kettle on while you’re downstairs. You have an hour before my officers come over to see if they’ve missed anything. Make sure you’re dressed.” Sullivan disentangled himself from Sid and looked away. 

Sid rolled his eyes and got out the bed checking the wedge in the window frame was holding as he passed. 

“Could you pass me that jar?” Sullivan gestured to the pot of white cream that sat on his chest of drawers. 

Sid picked it up and tossed it in the air to catch it in the other hand. Sid looked at the label and raised his eyebrows. When he passed the jar over he gave into temptation and ran his finger and thumb over Sullivan’s chin. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting attached? When all this is sorted, you’ll be back in that caravan and our only interactions will be when I arrest you.” Sullivan’s smile conflicted with his words. 

“Is it annoying to have wings that need so much maintenance?” It was easier to ignore the unexpected tug in his chest at Sullivan’s words. 

“Don’t yours?” Sullivan sat up and popped open the lid of the jar. 

“Mostly just a wash and a dry. They’re just very thick skin really. I mean there are ways to soften or strengthen them if I needed but I can never be bothered to.” Sid shrugged.

“That must make getting ready in the morning quicker. It takes ages to coat each feather with this stuff.” Sullivan wrinkled his nose at the cream as he scooped some out and massaged it into his wings. Straightening and arranging them into place. “Are you staring?” 

“I’d better get dressed. Milk no sugar?” Sid asked. 

“Yes, please. Oh, send Father Brown over when you see him. It pains me to do this, but the sooner this is solved the sooner I get you out of my house.” Sullivan refused to look at Sid as he spoke. 

“Right.” Sid went downstairs, put the kettle on and got dressed. 

*

Sid picked up Lady Felicia and they went straight to the presbytery and found Father Brown and Mrs McCarthy in the kitchen. 

“Big news,” Sid said before he’d even sat down. “Someone tried to break into Sullivan’s house last night.” Sid sat down and recounted the whole thing. 

“You were right that they’d go after the Inspector then,” Mrs McCarthy said looking at Father Brown as he took off his glasses to think. 

“Yes. Well done, Sid. Inspector Sullivan might not be here today without you. Unfortunately, we’re still no closer to finding the killer,” Father Brown said. 

“Sullivan wants you to go over there and see if you can find anything. He wants your help on this case, just this once. Do you want me to take you over there?” Sid asked. 

“Well, only if you can be spared.” Father Brown looked over at Lady Felicia. “Otherwise I can take the bike.” 

“Why don’t we all go over? Four heads are better than one after all,” Lady Felicia said. 

They finished their cups of tea and as they were leaving Father Brown pulled Sid aside. 

“Sid, I’ve been meaning to ask you. How is Sullivan behaving towards you?” 

“What do you mean?” Sid lit a cigarette. 

“Does he talk much? Does he pick fights? Does he threaten to arrest you? Or is he warming up to you?” 

“Sometimes he lets his vulnerability show and in those moments, I think he likes me but then his mask slams back in place and I’m stuck living with a man who wants me out of his house as fast as possible.”

“Oh dear. That must be difficult to live with. Still, there’s hope he might warm up to you with time.” Father Brown offered a smile. 

“How much time do we even have?” Sid asked. He looked around at the rolls and then turned back to Father Brown. “Hold up. Why do you want him to warm up to me?” 

“All will become clear. In the meantime, I think we’d better get over to the police cottage before he retracts his invitation.” 

*

Sid pulled the car up to the police cottage and they got out. There were police going in and out the house and Sullivan was standing on the gravel outside with his jaw clenched and his wings pulled in tight. He was talking to a suited demon whose wings were spread high and wide and Sid glared at the dominating behaviour. 

Father Brown and Sid walked up the drive and stopped just within hearing range of the conversation. Mrs McCarthy and Lady Felicia joined them and they did their best to act as if they weren’t listening in. 

“If this isn’t cleared up soon, Inspector, I’ll be forced to give you a desk job. Do you have any idea how bad it would look if we allowed an angel to die in their own force? The papers would be calling it negligence and there would be serious questions to answer as to why an angel like yourself was allowed to work in the field. Don’t make me regret backing you, and find yourself a protector,” The demon said. 

“Yes, sir.” Sullivan looked around and his eyes landed on Sid. “I currently have a protector who has been provided by the parish. Sid Carter, this is the Chief Superintendent.” 

The chief superintendent turned and looked Sid up and down. He held out his hand and Sid stepped forward to shake it.

“I’m glad you’ve got someone looking out for you, Sullivan.” The superintendent had a firm handshake. “I assume your post is temporary, Carter.” 

“Something like that.” Sid put his hands on his hips and flared his wings wide. He could see Sullivan rolling his eyes and turning away. 

“You’ll do for now, but I want something permanent at the earliest opportunity,” the chief superintendent said. 

“You’re not serious?” Sullivan’s head snapped around. 

“If you want to keep your job as it is, then I need reassurance that you’ll be able to stay alive in it.” The chief superintendent tipped his hat and walked off down the drive. 

Father Brown walked after him and they paused on the pavement to talk. Sullivan shook his wings out and stared up at the sky. 

“Is everything alright, Inspector?” Lady Felicia asked. 

“No, Lady Felicia, but I’m sure it will be sorted soon.” 

“Perhaps we could sort you out some tea? You look like you could do with some,” Mrs McCarthy said. 

“No thank you. I’m quite alright,” Sullivan said. 

“I thought they did all this last night.” Sid waved his hand at the police officers. 

“They’re making sure nothing was missed. Why are you all here?” Sullivan asked. 

“You asked to see Father Brown.” Sid raised his eyebrows. 

“I assumed he’d come alone.” 

“With an angel killer on the loose? He’s not going anywhere without one of us with him,” Mrs McCarthy said. 

“I’m sure he’s enjoying that just as much as I am.” Sullivan had a fixed smile on his face to match his sarcasm. 

“Would you rather we allowed you to die?” Lady Felicia asked. 

“Inspector.” Father Brown came back over and saved Sullivan from having to reply. “I thought you should see this. It was posted through my door in the early hours of the morning.” He passed over an envelope.

Sid stepped around to see what the folded paper inside it said. Sullivan opened it: ‘Don’t get involved if you want to live.’

“Is this all they left? Did they try and break in or anything?” Sullivan asked. 

“No. Just this.” 

“I assume you won’t be heeding their warning.” Sullivan held out the note to Goodfellow to bag as evidence as he passed them. 

“They are a soul who needs saving, Inspector. Since you asked me here I assume you want my help,” Father Brown said. 

“I want this whole thing over as soon as possible. If you think you can help, then take a look around. Sid knows everything that happened.” Sullivan walked off and Father Brown turned to look at Sid. 

“Shall we have a look inside?” 

“If that’s where you want to start.” Sid looked away from Sullivan and led the way inside. 

*

Father Brown stood in the kitchen and stared out the window once he and Sid had done a tour of the house. 

“How long were you two in here for before you went outside to investigate?” Father Brown asked. 

“Five minutes.” Sid leaned closer to Father Brown so the police officer just outside the room wouldn’t be able to hear. “He was pretty upset. I’ve never seen him so scared.”

“Was he upset or scared? Those are two different things.”

“Erm. Upset? Although…I’m not sure it was the open window that was the cause. I mean when I got back down he seemed to think he’d left it open and was overreacting.” Sid tried to remember as much as he could from the night. “He’d had a nightmare before it’d happened and when he’d woken from that had spotted the window. After I told him it had been forced he was shocked or something and then he snapped right into Inspector mode. Very different to before.” 

“Then perhaps it wasn’t the forced window that woke him. Do you know if that window could have been forced before last night and opened in the wind?” Father Brown asked. 

“You think no one was here last night?” Sid asked. 

“It’s a possibility, as is that this is a distraction. The police will give this their top priority while our killer could have another victim planned.”

“What do you want me to do?” Sid asked. 

“Find out if there’s anything Sullivan hasn’t told you and see if you can get him to agree to let you sleep in that room tonight. I don’t want us taking any chances. The killer could still very much be after Sullivan. In the meantime, I’m going to look into this letter and see if I can have a chat with Mr Blunsden,” Father Brown said. 

“You think it could be him?” Sid asked. 

“He’s probably completely unrelated. It’s just that I promised his wife I’d go over there.” 

“Do you want a lift?” Sid asked. 

“Only if it wouldn’t inconvenience Lady Felicia.”

“I’ll ask Lady F.” 

*

The radio was playing in the background as Sid and Sullivan chopped meat and vegetables for their dinner. They didn’t speak but Sullivan hummed along to the music and sent mock glares at Sid every time he stole a piece of carrot from his chopping board. Sid kept an eye on the body language of Sullivan’s wings as they prepared the food. 

Sullivan looked up and the humming died from his mouth mid-note as he stared out the window. Sid looked over with a frown and saw the new tension in Sullivan’s wings. He walked over his eyes on the back garden out the window and placed his hand on Sullivan’s wing bone. Sullivan jumped and then relaxed his wings. 

“What’s the matter?” Sid asked. 

“I thought I saw someone out there.” 

“I’ll go check.” Sid reached for the key to the backdoor and Sullivan caught his wrist. 

“What if they’re the people from last night? I only saw one person, which leaves another unaccounted for,” Sullivan said. 

“You’re right. They’d want us separated. Tell me if you see them again.” Sid surveyed the sunset lit garden then returned to his chopping board.

“And what would you do if I did?” Sullivan asked. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t happen.” 

Sullivan’s eyes continued to flick towards the window and they continued cooking in silence. It was dark by the time they’d finished and Sid went around closing the curtains while Sullivan plated up. 

“It’ll be ok,” Sid said as they took the plates into the dining room. 

“Look, I might not seem like I like you here, because in some ways I don’t. That doesn’t mean I’m not…grateful for going out of your way to help me. Given a choice between having someone here and losing everything. I’m sure you can see as well as I can that this is the better option.” Sullivan stared down at his plate as he spoke. 

“Are you asking me for a protective union?” Sid asked. 

“No. I just wanted to say that I’m glad it’s you here.” Sullivan glanced up at Sid and then away. “I mean having to have one of my officers stay here could damage my authority with them.” Sullivan cleared his throat and started eating. 

A grin grew across Sid’s face as he leaned forward and tried to catch Sullivan’s lowered eyes. 

“Are you saying that you like me, Inspector?” 

“I only said that I appreciate you going out of your way to help me,” Sullivan said. 

“No, you didn’t. You said you were glad I’m here. Is it my company you like or is it being protected?” 

“Shut up, Carter, before your tea gets cold.” Sullivan looked up with a smile twitching his mouth. 

“Or what? You’ll arrest me?” Sid started eating. 

“But then who would I have to check for monsters under the bed or in the garden?” Humour edged into Sullivan’s voice. 

“Does the chief superintendent usually make personal visits to his officers? I thought he’d have telephoned.”

“He’s a friend. I wouldn’t have gotten this job without him. If something were to happen to me because of my placement here I’m sure he’d feel partly responsible. It’s why he was talking about a protective union. When this is all cleared up I don’t he’ll be interested in pushing for it.” Sullivan tried to smile and when that failed he looked down at his plate. 

“If he does, what will you do? Do you have anyone who would be willing to live here and keep you safe?” Sid asked. 

“Let’s not be worried about that now.” 

Sid knew that was a no. He tried to stir the conversation onto safer territory with anecdotes about Kembleford before Sullivan arrived. 

“Sid, I need you to do something for me,” Sullivan said as Sid finished a tale of how Mrs McCarthy got herself stuck in the confessional somehow and Sid and three lads from the red lion had to break her out. 

“What is it?”

“I need you to tell Father Brown tomorrow that his letter wasn’t the first one I saw. I received one too. It was posted through my door a couple of days ago, and said I was not to investigate. Ever since, I think the house has been watched.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sid asked. 

“I filed it in the police report and hoped nothing would come of it. I thought we’d catch them before they’d have a chance to follow through on their threats, but now I not so sure.” Sullivan pushed his empty plate aside. 

“I won’t let anyone near you. You’re safe,” Sid said. 

“That’s what my cousin used to tell me right up until I got this job. Apparently, there was only so much he was willing to put up with.” Sullivan let out a humourless huff of a laugh. “I think it was him I saw earlier and if he’s here then there’s a good chance he’s not alone.” 

“Is he here to drag you home?” Sid asked.

“No, my father would have sent my brothers if that’s all it was. My cousin is worse. When we were younger he joined a group, who believed that angels had their place and they should stay in it.” 

“Paperwork and administrative tasks?” Sid asked. 

“Exactly. Nothing that will put us in danger of muddy our wings. If there’s even if a whiff of danger than a demon will claim they should have the job instead. Politics is full of angels but you’ll never find one in any of the main positions and for one to be prime minister would be laughable. Of course people break outside of that mould every now and again.”

“And that’s when this group comes along?” 

“Essentially yes. I didn’t realise it was them at first, because they’re going after lawyers and judges and mayors.”

“But you’re sure it’s them?” Sid asked. 

“Yes. Their style of murder is unmistakable.” Sullivan’s wings trembled. 

“We’ll catch them before they can come after you and you know I’m not going anywhere.” Sid leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers on the table. 

“That’s the problem. They’re protected by important people and the only way we’re going to be able to make something stick is if they’re caught in the act. We have to use me as bait.” Sullivan stood up and grabbed the plates. 

His wings wrapped around himself as he walked into the kitchen and Sid shot out of his seat after him. 

“You can’t be serious?!” 

“I am. Make sure Father Brown comes looking for me.” Sullivan set the plates in the sink and stared out the window. 

“How long do I have to persuade you otherwise?” Sid grabbed Sullivan’s wrists and pulled him around to face him. 

“Tomorrow afternoon you’re going to be late back and in that time, they’ll come for me.” Sullivan pressed forward and kissed Sid. 

Sid’s wings wrapped around them as, rarely one to turn down a kiss, he deepened it. 

*

“I really can’t change your mind?” Sid asked as they laid on Sullivan’s bed. 

Sid rested against the headboard and Sullivan was slumped against his shoulder. 

“It’s too late now. If they’re still watching the house they would have seen that kiss and they’ll know we intend a protective union. It was the only thing I could think of to persuade them that they don’t much time. They’ll take me at the first opportunity and I intend to give it to them tomorrow,” Sullivan said. 

“If you live through this what happens then? People aren’t going to want you to continue living alone.” Sid ran a hand over Sullivan’s wing bone and smiled as the angel pressed closer. 

“Can we wait until after this is all over to think about that?” Sullivan asked. 

“Sure.” Sid stared up at the ceiling. “Shall I go sleep on the sofa?” 

Sullivan didn’t answer and when Sid looked down he saw that he’d already fallen asleep. 

“You angels have no stamina.” Sid rolled his eyes with an indulgent smile and tried to find a comfortable position that wouldn’t disturb Sullivan. 

*

It was still dark when Sullivan woke. He opened his eyes and looked up at the bat-like wings that demons had. He’d always promised himself that he wouldn’t let himself get romantically attached to a man. Now it was too late and he wasn’t sure he would be able to say goodbye to Sid after this was over. 

He rolled away and looked for the glass he always left by his bedside. It wasn’t there and Sullivan could still feel Sid’s hands on him the night before which explained why. Sullivan let out a quiet groan that had Sid shifting in his sleep. 

He ran a hand over those dark wings and then pulled back. Sid’s hand snapped out and caught his wrist. He looked into his bleary eyes and smiled. 

“It can’t be morning already,” Sid grumbled. 

“It’s not. I just need water. Go back to sleep.” Sullivan pushed hair out of Sid eyes and got out of bed. 

“Now I know why you didn’t want me to touch your wing tips.” Sid chuckled and Sullivan was glad the darkness hid his slight blush. 

“Don’t make me regret letting you touch them.” Sullivan’s voice was a husky whisper. 

“You liked touching my tail. Don’t deny it.” Sid held out his hand to Sullivan and his tail flicked under the covers. 

Sullivan turned away as the ghosting memory of pressure of that tail wrapped around his upper thigh came back to him. 

“I’ll be back in a moment.” He left the room and paused in the doorway to see Sid slump back into the bed and close his eyes. 

“Hurry back, it’s cold without you.”

Sullivan went downstairs with a smile on his face. He didn’t bother to turn on any lights and went straight into the kitchen for a glass of water. With the chilly glass in his fingers he turned to go back upstairs when he heard knocking on the back door. 

A shudder went down his spine and he spun on his heel to see who it was. His cousin gestured for him to open the door. Sullivan shook his head and took a step back towards the living room. Henry gestured to the door handle again and Sullivan pulled back control of his limbs and ran from the room. 

“Sid!” He darted for the stairs the water in his hand sloshing over him. “Sid!”

Rushing footsteps sounded upstairs at the same time as a smashing sound came from the backdoor. 

“Peter, calm down! I just want to talk!” Henry called in his false calm voice. 

“Then why did you break into my house?” Sullivan turned to face Henry as he came into the living room. “Sid!” 

“He won’t be coming. You and I are going to go and have a little chat and he’s not invited.” Henry put his hand into his pocket as he took a step closer. 

There was cry of pain from Sid and then footsteps clattering down the stairs. Sullivan turned expecting to see Sid only to meet the eyes of a demon he didn’t know. A handkerchief was pressed against his face from behind and he struggled against the smell of chloroform until he slid into unconsciousness. 

*

Sid had just dosed back off when Sullivan’s scream for him ripped through his dream. He leapt out of bed and darted for the door. A bang sounded from the window and he whipped his head around to see a small demon clambering through the window he’d just forced open. The wedge Sid had used to keep it closed had been thrown onto the floor. 

He faced the approaching demon and spread his wings wide. 

“Sid!” Sullivan’s panicked voice carried from downstairs. 

Sid glanced behind him and looked back just in time for his wings to block the punch aimed at his face. Sid swung at the other demon only to be blocked by wings in turn.

“Gah!” Sid’s knuckles throbbed from the contact. 

The demon punched again and Sid blocked only to be kicked in the balls. He wasn’t fast enough to protect himself and was forced to bend double as the air left his lungs. He cried out and the demon shoved him into the bed. 

“Nothing personal.” The demon took the stairs two at a time. 

Sid forced himself up as soon as he could and threw himself down the stairs. No one was there. Downstairs was empty and the back door hung open. 

“No. No. No. Please no.” Sid raced out into the back garden and let out an anguished scream. They were gone. 

*

Sid had called the police station and Father Brown while he threw on clothes and then raced out the house. Goodfellow and a few other officers arrived at the presbytery shortly after Sid. Father Brown and Mrs McCarthy sat at the kitchen table in their pyjamas while Sid paced up and down. 

“I was supposed to protect him!” Sid stopped and put his head in his hands. 

“Then, why didn’t you?” Goodfellow took a step towards him with his hands clenched. He took a long breath and turned to Father Brown. “Please, tell me you can find him?” 

“Why did they attack while you were there?” Father Brown asked. 

“Sullivan had a plan. He was going to act as bait. He made it look like we were about to enter into a protective union. He knew they’d attack at the earliest opportunity which he intended to give to them tomorrow afternoon and have you find them and catch them in the act. It was the only way he could be sure or a prosecution.” Sid leaned heavily on a chair and tried to calm himself. 

“But it worked too well. They didn’t trust that he would be apart from you long enough so they took him while you were supposed to be asleep.” Father Brown took off his glasses and stared into the table cloth. 

“Can you find him?” Sid asked. “We don’t have much time, if they hurt him…” Sid trailed off and swallowed hard. 

“Don’t blame yourself. You did what you could.” Father Brown put his glasses back on. “I might know where they are.” 

“Where?” Goodfellow asked. 

“Where do you drag an angel?” Father Brown said. 

“Hell?” Mrs McCarthy asked. 

“We’re looking for somewhere underground?” Sid asked. 

“The last victims have been found in a ditch. I think we need to find out if there’s any cellars or basements near there.” Father Brown said. 

Maps were got out and everyone Mrs McCarthy made a list of everyone’s local knowledge until they came up with a spot two miles away. 

“Who owns that house?” Father Brown asked. 

“No idea. Lady F might know,” Sid said. 

“It’s been deserted for years I’m sure. Whoever owns it has no use for the place. I don’t know why they don’t sell it,” Mrs McCarthy said. 

“Mrs McCarthy, could you telephone Lady Felicia and see if she knows who owns it?” Father Brown stood up. 

“I need to telephone the chief superintendent about this. Don’t leave before I get back,” Goodfellow said. 

Two police officers stayed to ensure that Goodfellow’s order was obeyed and Father Brown went upstairs to dress. Sid stared at the map with his wings tight with tension. He wanted nothing more than to go out there now and bring his angel home. 

*

It took them an hour to get everything sorted and Sid was getting more on edge each second. Sid was driving Father Brown, Lady Felicia and Mrs McCarthy in the rolls and alongside two police cars. More officers were being sent from Cheltenham and Gloucester to meet them there. 

Sid was finding it hard to breathe as they drove through the dark roads. He could only hope he wouldn’t crash. The car was quiet as Mrs McCarthy preyed in the backseat and Father Brown had his thinking face on. 

They pulled into the estate and Sid jumped out of the car. Police were already scouting the grounds with torches and the chief superintendent strode over to Sid and Father Brown as soon as he’d seen they’d arrived. 

“There’s no lights on in the house. I have permission from the owner to search the whole place. He wants his son found,” The Chief superintendent said. “Where do you think they’ll be?” 

“Sullivan’s father is the highest ranked judge in the country?” Sid stared at the chief superintendent. 

“The Lord Chief Justice, yes. We’re treating this as a national emergency as the inspector could be used as a hostage against his father. We need to find him.” The Chief superintendent looked from Sid to Father Brown. 

“There’s an old crypt on the ground marked by a statue of an angel with broken wings. It’s called the angel’s demise and I believe that’s where they will have taken him.” Father Brown started walking. 

The Chief Superintendent and Sid fell into step with him. Lady Felicia and Mrs McCarthy went off to notify the search teams of the lead. 

The door to the crypt was open when they found it and splatters of blood decorated the cracked stone floor. The Chief Superintendent instructed Father Brown to stay outside with one of his teams while he went in with another. As he turned to go in his eyes fell on Sid. 

“Go in, find Sullivan and get him out. He’s your only concern,” The chief superintendent said. 

“Of course.” Sid nodded. 

They filed into the crypt with torches lighting up the whole area and guns in their hands. There was a stairs at the back leading down to the lower levels and as the first officer reached it a scream echoed off the walls. 

Sid was the second one down those stairs with his wings held around him as shields. Sullivan was chained down to the floor. There was a blindfold over his eyes and chains around his wrists. His forearms were slashed and there was a knife inches from his left wing tip. 

Sid fell to his knees beside Sullivan as a firefight broke out over his head. Sullivan shook with every gun shot and Sid pressed himself down beside him and covered him with a wing. 

“It’s ok. I’m going to get you out of here. I just need to pick this lock and then we’ll have you safe, can you try and stay still for me?” Sid cut off the blindfold and managed to smile as Sullivan blinked up at him. 

“You’re here?” Sullivan’s voice was a broken whisper. 

“Well someone had to rescue you.” Sid tried to joke as he pulled out his lock pick and started to work on the shackles around Sullivan’s wrists. “Can you walk?” 

“I should be able to.” 

There was a click as one of the shackles was unlocked and wincing Sullivan reached up to touch Sid’s face. Fresh blood trickled down his arm. The second one soon followed and Sid looked up.

The police had managed to subdue the group members but he could hear one upstairs who’d slipped through. 

“I’m going to carry you, ok?” Sid asked. 

“I can walk.” Sullivan protested as Sid lifted him beneath his arms and knees. 

“Humour me.” 

The stairs were too narrow for them to walk two across as Sullivan would have preferred and he had to tuck his head into Sid’s chest to avoid it being scrapped along the wall. Once they were at the top of the stairs Sid set Sullivan down and helped him out of the tumbled down building. 

They stopped as soon as they saw the last remaining group member with a gun pressed against Father Brown’s chin. Police had surrounded them but nobody dared to move.  


“Henry! Stop, please,” Sullivan said. 

Henry’s head snapped around to look at Sullivan and then he levelled the gun at him instead. Sid went pulled his wing around to shield him but Sullivan blocked it with his own.  


“This is your fault! All I ever tried to do was keep you and Annabeth safe. Now she’s dead because you encouraged her. All I wanted to do was make sure it couldn’t happen again.” Grief tortured his face and Sullivan flinched at the sight of it. 

“By killing other angel’s? They have family too,” Father Brown said. 

“People need to see the consequences of allowing angels to do the same things as demons. Didn’t we learn from the first world war when angels were slaughtered!” Henry cried. “We have to protect you, even from yourselves and if that means silencing the few for the protection of the many then I’ll do it.” 

Sid and Father Brown locked eyes and moved at the same time. Father Brown jerked out of Henry’s distracted grip and Sid pulled Sullivan against him and wrapped his wings around him. 

Sullivan’s yelp was swallowed by the gunshot. Sid grunted against him and gripped tighter. Goodfellow and Allbright wrestled the gun away from Henry and shoved him to the group. 

Only when he was taken away with the rest of his group did Sid loosen his grip on Sullivan. His knees buckled as he stepped back and Father Brown came to his side to stop him falling. 

“Sid?” Sullivan cupped Sid’s face. 

“I’ll be fine. We need to get you to hospital.” Sid tried to smile but as he focused on his angel and tried to ignore where Father Brown was examining the mark the bullet had made in his wing. 

“I’d rather you took me home,” Sullivan whispered. 

“Done.” Sid got his feet under him and shook his bruised wing out. “As long as I can stay the night.” 

“You can stay for ever.” Sullivan wrapped his arms around Sid’s neck and kissed him. 

*

Sid kept waking in the night to find Sullivan shifting and wincing beside him. Sometimes his breathing would increase and Sid would stroke his wing bone until Sullivan calmed. By the early of the hours of the morning Sullivan was tired to trying to sleep and just pressed close to Sid. Sid only managed an hour’s sleep more and woke to find Sullivan resting his head on Sid’s shoulder tracing the boning in Sid’s bat-like wings. 

“Are you alright?” Sid rested his hand on Sullivan’s wings and was rewarded with a soft sigh. 

“Now that this is over…will you be going?” Sullivan asked. 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to. You kissed me in front of your superior and a considerable amount of police. If we don’t make use of the protective union loophole, we’ll both be in prison.” Sid kissed the top of Sullivan’s head. 

“And you don’t mind that?” Sullivan leaned up on his elbow and then winced as it pulled on his bandaged forearms. 

Sid rolled his eyes and pulled Sullivan across him. Sullivan let out a rare laugh and ran his wings along the inside of Sid’s. Sid grinned at the full sound he’d never heard before. It was so much purer and richer than the soft snigger Sullivan usually gave. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, Inspector, if neither of us are sleeping perhaps we should spend our time more wisely.” Sid tugged on the Sullivan’s wing tip and wrap his tail around Sullivan’s thigh.

Sullivan gasped and shivered against him as his pupils swallowed his irises. 

“Sounds delightfully distracting.” Was the last thing Sullivan said before his voice was swallowed in Sid’s kisses. 

*

They were fully dressed and washing the breakfast things when Father Brown knocked on the door.

“Can’t we just leave him out there?” Sullivan asked. 

“No, he’ll just pick the lock,” Sid pressed a kiss to Sullivan’s check and narrowly avoided the splash of sudsy water that was flicked his way. 

“You taught Father Brown to pick locks? I should arrest you for corrupting a priest!” Sullivan called after Sid as he went to answer the door. He dried off his hands and put the kettle on as he listened to Sid talking to Father Brown in the hall. 

They came into the living room and Sullivan gestured for Father Brown to take the armchair. The sofa was still set up for Sid to sleep on and Father Brown glanced at it and then at Sid. 

“I’ll make some tea.” Sullivan supplied as an excuse and slipped back into their kitchen. He could hear their quiet voices but couldn’t make out what they were saying over the whistling of the kettle.

“Three sugars for Father Brown,” Sid said from the doorway. He pulled the sugar down from the cupboard and leaned in close to Sullivan. “Are you alright?” 

“Is he here to talk about the case or about a protective union?” Sullivan raised his eyes to Sid and then turned back to pouring the tea. 

“Probably both.” Sid shrugged and took two of the teas before Sullivan could put them on a tray. 

Sullivan rolled his eyes and took the last one through. Sid set the cups down on the side table and gathered up the blankets from the sofa so that he and Sullivan could sit down. 

“You’re both looking much recovered.” Father Brown smiled as he accepted his tea from Sullivan. “How are you healing up?”

Sullivan touched his bandaged forearms and Sid settled a hand on his feathered wing bone. Sid’s own wings were healing well with only a bit of bruising from where the bullet had struck. It still amazed Sullivan just how much demon wings could withstand. 

“We’re get there. The nightmares will ease off eventually,” Sid smiled. 

“I’m sure having each other here must be a comfort.” Father Brown’s gaze searched them to test how true his words were. “We must sort out a date for your protective union. I’m afraid there isn’t any avoiding it. Will you allow me to officiate or would you prefer someone else?” Father Brown looked directly at Sullivan as he spoke. 

Sid took Sullivan’s hand and Sullivan looked down at it before he spoke. “Sid’s expressed a preference to have you do it and since I don’t have anyone else in mind I’m happy to have it here.” Sullivan gave Sid an unguarded smile and inclined his head when Sid wrapped a wing around him. “I just have one question.”

“What is it?” Father Brown asked. 

“Do we have to invite my family?” 

Sid snorted into Sullivan’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure the details can be worked out between you but as long as there are two witnesses I have no say on your guest list. Perhaps less it more on that front.” 

“Diplomatic,” Sullivan said. 

“Are they all maniacs or did we just get unlikely by meeting your cousin first?” Sid asked. 

“Speaking of Henry, I have some news. The chief superintendent handled the case for you and he’s trying to ensure that it goes as smoothly. You shouldn’t need to be called upon as witnesses, as he has enough to hang them.” Father Brown looked down into his cup. 

“Thank you, and thank you for finding me. I was so sure I was going to die down there.” Sullivan clenched his fists then winced as it pulled on his bandaged arms. 

“Perhaps we could work together in the future?” Father Brown gave Sullivan his most winning smile. 

Sullivan dropped his head onto Sid’s shoulder with a groan. 

“I suppose I have to now.” Sullivan scrunched up his face as he spoke as if the words were painful. 

“I look forward to the coming partnerships.” Father Brown set down his finished tea and stood up. He shook hands with them both and they walked him to the door. 

When he was gone, Sullivan turned and rested his forehead against Sid’s shoulder. “What have I agreed to?” 

“A future.” Sid cupped Sullivan’s chin and lifted his head for a kiss. “That’s better for all of us.” 

Sullivan returned the kiss and let himself melt against the petty thief who’d stolen his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Combefaerie for helping me plan this.


End file.
